1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a work location for the processing or finishing of workpieces, including a protective plate movable through the intermediary of a holder from a protective work position screening the operating person into a non-screening parked position, wherein a braking device is associated with the holder for maintaining protective plate in a predetermined position.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As is illustrated in FIGS. 10 through 13 of German Patent Application No. P 33 39 658.2-15, a work location or place of that type is currently known in the state of the technology. In this work location pursuant to the state of the technology, the braking device which is associated with one axis of two parallel arms forming a holder in the shape of a pivoting arm, is formed by anchoring device tightenable through the intermediary of a clamping screw, such that the braking device possesses a constant clamping force after tightening of the clamping screw. This provides the result that prior to effecting any further movement of the protective plate, in effect, preceding any displacement of the pivoting arm, the braking device must again be loosened each time. Consequently, the pivoting cannot be manually displaced alone through mere pushing. When, for example, in an upwardly oriented position of the pivoting arm the clamping screw has been insufficiently tightened, the danger is present that through only minor force applications can the pivoting arm together with the protective plate swing downwardly in an unbraked manner from this unstable position of the pivoting arm.